


Él amor todo cura…

by barbaravitoriatp



Series: Relicário de Emoções [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Despues de todo el sufrimiento pasado,Harry y Severus poseen ahora una nueva oportunidad de vivir juntos, pues él amor todo cura…





	Él amor todo cura…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amar Cura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356307) by [barbaravitoriatp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp). 



> ◈ HARRY POTTER e los personajes aqui utilizados, exceptuando solo a los originales de mi autoría, son exclusivamente de J: K: Rowling y de la Warner Bros, además de todas las Editoriales responsables de sus publicaciones y de los representantes que poseen sus derechos de autor sobre la obra. Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se genera ningún beneficio económico por este trabajo, ni se pretende violar los derechos de autor.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Snarry [Harry Potter X Severus Snape]
> 
> ◈ Arte de portada echa y editada por mi persona. 
> 
> ◈ La historia tiene parejas gay, o sea, hombres en una relación romantica, con escenas explicitas o no. Entonces se tienes prejucio, quita tu cara de acá, pues no me gusta las palabras que pueda contener odio por mis personajes.
> 
> Lo que escribo acá es de mi propriedad. Plágio es un crime – LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Él amor todo cura… - 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©

Habían pasado más de dieciseis años desde que pisará aquel lugar por primera vez. La plataforma 9 3/4 estaba abarrotada de gente. Andaba firme y confiado, pero por dentro estaba en realidad nervios. Era el primer año de Albus en Hogwarts. El primero de siete largos años separados. Sé que él debe estudiar, pero siempre tuve a mi familia cerca. Ya no bastaban las lecciones de Severus y algunos consejos en Pociones Avanzadas y Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras – asignaturas que él daba tanto en Hogwarts como en el Ministerio de Magia, para ser mas exactos en la sección de Aurores.

Por Merlín!! estaba peor que Molly cuando dejaba a sus hijos en la Estación King Cross años atrás. Parece que fue ayer que atravesé aquella pared y conocí el Mundo Mágico.

— Estás demasiado pensativo Harry, ¿que pasa por tu cabeza pequeño?

— Niño no Severus, ya tengo la edad suficiente para ser considerado un hombre. Una prueba de ello es el motivo por el que estamos aquí juntos.

— Claro, tienes razón, pero sólo porque tuviste un hijo a los 24, y eso, no te hace un adulto. Y mucho menos traerlo para ir al colegio. Harry no me mires así, estoy hablando en serio, aun eres un niño y punto. Deja de quejarte niño.

— ¿¡Niño Severus?! Espera a que lleguemos a casa y veremos al niño que te vas a encontrar.

— ¡Por la Bendita Morgana! ¿Que he hecho ahora pequeño? ¿por que estás enfadado?

— Por nada, aparte del hecho de que cuando no esté trabajando, estaré solito en casa porque mi adorable hijo estará en Hogwarts, junto con mi amado esposo, cuando el mismo no esté en el Ministerio. Ahgg odio eso vale? No me gusta quedarme solo — respondí triste. Realmente parecía un niño pequeño.

— Así que este escándalo ¿fue todo por causa de esas simples inquietudes?

— Simples, mira yo…

— Es muy fácil resolver eso Harry, puedes venir a la hora que quieras a visitarme esposo mío. La red flú de mi chimenea está directamente ligada a nuestro cuarto. O crees que no había pensado en que estarías mal con este cambio?

Mis ojos brillaron. Con cada día que pasaba Severus me sorprendía más que nunca. Hubo algunas situaciones bastantes cómicas. Como cuando él se negó a tener sexo, o cuando llamó a Hermione por su nombre en vez de Sra. Granger.

 

  _(Inicio de Los Recuerdos)_  

— ¡Ohh Severus vamos, por favor!

 

— Harry no eres sólo una muñeca hinchable. No es que no quiera sexo contigo. Te amo. Deja de reirte, por favor, estoy hablando en serio.

— Severus — dije astuto.

— Harry eres mi novio. Amo hacer el amor contigo. Pero habrá veces en las que solo quiera estar abrazado a tí. Puede que no parezca romántico, pero lo soy, principalmente por ti.

 

...▬...

 — Me pregunto por que no regresas a Hogwarts a terminar tus estudios.

— Tal vez porque ya tengo un trabajo y soy el auror mas joven de la historia — dije con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Niño, no porque vencieras al Lord que eso te hace inteligente. Hasta Hermione volvió a estudiar. ¿Por que sonríes de nuevo? ¿acaso todo lo que digo es gracioso?

— La llamaste Hermione y no Srta. Granger.

— Eso no es importante.

— Si que lo es, la llamaste por su nombre y no por su apellido, que en breves estoy seguro que cambiará.

— Al fin tu amigo Weasley decidió pedirle matrimonio?

— Creo que sería mas apropiado decir que fue al revés.

 _(Fin de los Recuerdos)_  

 

Despues de ese rarísimo episodio de una demostración del afecto en público continuamos el camino en total silencio. Aunque continuaba nervioso. Albus estaba al frente cargando su carrito con la jaula de la lechuza y su baúl. Se había vuelto un niño muy hermoso.

Sus ojos eran verdes, casi azules, herencia de mi madre y mía. Sus cabellos lisos, herencia de Severus, pero el color era una mezcla de negro con rubio tan único que dependiendo de la iluminación, eran rojos o color ébano.

Confieso que me asusté con esa mezcla tan diversa, pero Mione me explicó con todas las letras – imaginad mi cansancio despues de la conversación – como la genética es un juego del cual casi nunca sabemos el resultado, pero por suerte conseguimos lo más complicado de todo. Un hijo rubio de ojos claros viniendo de padres de cabellos oscuros. Lo del color de ojos lo entendía gracias al color de los míos, pero lo del cabello aun me sorprende hoy.

Él es la mezcla perfecta de los dos, con un poco de mi madre. Sólo espero que no se parezca a mi, tanto mi padre como yo siempre fuimos unos imanes para los problemas. Necesito hablar despues con Mione sobre esa posibilidad y preguntar las probabilidades genéticas de ello.

— Si continuas desvariando así, Albus creerá que algo está mal y estará preocupado Harry.

— Discúlpame Severus, pero es imposible que no me pierda en mis pensamientos. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, parece que fue ayer cuando recibí la noticia de que íbamos a ser padres. Y al otro mi bebé ya está hendo a Hogwarts.

— ¡No soy un bebé! — Gritó Albus enfadado deteniendo el carrito de forma abrupta.

— ¿Estabas espiando la conversación de los adultos Albus? — Preguntó Severus con frialdad.

— No papá. Pero es complicado no escuchar a mi padre llamándome bebé. Yo no soy un niño pequeño.

— Claro que no lo eres Albus, pero sabes que tu padre esta emocionado con tu ingreso a Hogwarts. Asi que le vamos a dar un pequeño perdón por ello.

— ¿Vosotros dos estais en complot y yo no lo sabía? ¡Por Merlín!, solo me faltaba que mi hijo entrara en Slytherin.

— ¿Y eso sería malo papá? — Preguntó entristecido.

Me sentí mal por lo que dije y me agaché a su lado observando directamente sus ojos. Me dí cuenta de eso era algo que problamente lo preocupaba bastante.

— Hijo, tu tienes dos padres que estudiaron en casas diferentes. Yo fui un Gryffindor y tu padre un Slytherin. No me importa en que casa caigas, puesto que mi mayor orgullo es saber que estarás estudiando en la misma escuela que tu padre y yo.

— Tu padre tiene razón Albus — dijo Severus agachándose a mi lado — nosotros te amamos y no importa en que casa entres.

— Pero vosotros fuisteis a casas rivales, papá. Tio Ron dijo que yo debería ser un león como todos ellos, pero el tio Draco dijo que yo debería ser una serpiente. No quiero estar lejos de mis primos. Hugo, Rose y todos los Weasleys son Gryffindor y Scorp caerá en Slytherin.

— ¿Acaso olvidaste que tu primo Teddy es un Hufflepuff? ya está en su penúltimo año y yo continuo siendo su padrino. Y que aunque está en una casa que la gente casi no conoce, él es increíble. Hijo, no importa en la casa que tu caigas, sólo lo que hay en tu corazón, pero voy a contarte un secreto.

— Cual? - preguntó con esperanza.

— El sombrero también escucha lo que tu deseas. Cuando fue mi turno en la Selección de Casas, él quería hacer de mi una serpiente, pero yo le pedí que me dejara en la casa de los leones. Y él me hizo caso.

— De verdad papá? - sus ojos brillaban de excitación y felicidad. Él se giró observando a Severus buscando la confirmación de lo que yo decía.

— Si Albus, incluso sigo pensando que el Sombrero no debería ni haber pensado en poner a tu padre en Slytherin, aun así aceptó su petición y lo envió junto a los leones.

— ¡Eih! podría haber estado en la casa de las serpientes.

— Claro, y yo podría estar tomando el té en estos momentos con Minerva. Harry tu no tienes nada de la moral que tiene un Slytherin. Eres un puro Gryffindor y amo eso de tí - dijo sonriendo y acercándose a besarme.

— ¡Ughh! No necesito ver eso, ¡mi ojos papá! – gritó Albus tapando su cara y haciéndonos reir.

Iba a echar en falta esos momentos en casa, pero nada me enorgullecía mas que mi familia reunida, fuera donde quiera que fuera. Sonó el silvido del tren y necesitaba despedirme, abracé a los dos con fuerza como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

— No te olvides de mandarme una carta contándome sobre la selección, y tú avísame cuando puedo ir a verte ok? – pedí a ambos que asintieron mudos.

— Los amo — y pude escuchar con alegría  _"nosotros también"_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart usada en él capitulo ["Snarry. The future. de **Nastya Khalova (miss-khalova)** "](https://www.deviantart.com/miss-khalova/art/Snarry-The-future-332896306).
> 
> [1]. Fue dicho el primero de septiembre por J. K. Rowling en su [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/638778021663666176), que Edward Remus Lupin, mas conocido como Teddy Lupin estaba en Hufflepuff como prefecto de su casa en el año 2015 y que James Sirius Potter comenzaba en su primer año, como un Gryffindor. Más adelante en otro [publicação](https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/638641255094853632), se dijo sobre la viaje de los alumnos hasta Hogwarts. Pueden los mirar abajo.
>
>> I'm in Edinburgh, so could somebody at King's Cross wish James S Potter good luck for me? He's starting at Hogwarts today. [#BackToHogwarts](https://twitter.com/hashtag/BackToHogwarts?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
>> 
>> — J.K. Rowling (@jk_rowling) [1 de setembro de 2015](https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/638641255094853632?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)
>
>> Have just heard that James S Potter has been Sorted (to nobody's surprise) into Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin (Head Boy, Hufflepuff) disappointed.
>> 
>> — J.K. Rowling (@jk_rowling) [1 de setembro de 2015](https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/638778021663666176?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
